


Chapter 8.Penetrate

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [16]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 8.Penetrate

“伟晋，怎么样算喜欢一个人呢？”满脸郁卒的易恩一手扶着额头，一手捧着手机，闷声闷气地问。

“你问这个问题的时候，就已经动心了哦。”电话那头情商250的黄伟晋先生一针见血。

“那……”易恩抠了抠裤子的破洞上松松的经纬线，“那怎么样才能知道这个人喜不喜欢我啊？”

“直接问喽。”

能问我还用打给你吗？黄伟晋你的脑子呢(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

再说……

易恩撇撇嘴，就这样直接站到人面前问……

好low好丢脸啊！

“那如果宏正哥把你按在床上这样那样，是不是就说明哥喜欢你？”小孩为自己机智的比喻点了个赞，易柏辰你简直太聪明了。

“咳咳……咳咳咳……咳……”那边好像是被什么呛到了。

易恩：咦？我好像知道了什么的样子~~(﹁﹁)~~~

“OMG！易恩你做了什么！！”顺过气来的伟晋反应了一会儿，觉得自己整个人都不好了，这个死小孩，不会在还没确定对方喜不喜欢他的情况下直接把人办了吧？！

这也太……

“不是我，是……”易恩连忙咽下下面的话，被人压在身下的事情传出去，自己还要不要在道上混了……

“别的你不用管，这到底是不是喜欢啊？”

“对方没有反抗的话当然是……”

可是他反抗了！不止骗我还把我锁在门外(┳＿┳)

“不过女孩子么……总会矜持一些啦，你得分清她是真的拒绝还是半推半就……”

半推半就的好像是我……

“你们到什么地步了？”

他对我已经三垒了，我对他还没拿到参赛资格，这怎么算？

沉默了片刻，伟晋表示理解：“那事后她是什么反应呢？”

“他还没醒酒。”

“易柏辰你这个小禽兽！”伟晋怒骂。

易恩：(>﹏<)禽兽的明明是那匹色马！

“好吧，那等明天人醒了，你厚着脸皮去关心一下，如果她脸红了就是百分之百喜欢你；如果给你一巴掌扑到你怀里哭就是有百分之六十可能喜欢你；如果让你滚的话，你就跪下剁只手赔罪，她拦住你就是有百分之四十的可能喜欢你。”

“如果他不拦呢？”易恩想了想，如果他昨天真得手了，马马估计不会再理他了吧？

“那你就剁。”

“喂！”

对于自己小孩会拱白菜的事情肯定是开心的，但是小孩是强拱的人家白菜，这不符合伟晋对于情事里要求你情我愿的原则。

放下手机的伟晋回头看着宏正，神色复杂“易恩恋爱了。”

“哦……他都十八了，和人上床都正常。”宏正表示淡定，接着从一堆文件里抬起头，疑惑地看着伟晋，“他不是在医生家里养伤么，去哪儿谈恋爱？”

“对哦……”伟晋点点头。

等下……那个医生是个男的。

哦，这不是问题，毕竟自己和宏正也都是男人。

等下……易恩问的是如果宏正对自己做了些什么……

那交换位置，就是那个人对易恩做了些什么……

是自家猪被猪拱了？！

想明白的伟晋更加不好了。

“那个马医生的身份查实了么？”伟晋一脸严肃地问子闳。

“嗯，好，盯紧那边先不要动手……喂，你们怎么做事的！NJ那边这么大的动静居然都没发现……老子再说最后一次，查不到Riley的下落你也不要回来了！！！黄伟晋你刚说什么？”半分钟内换了两部手机一台对讲机的林子闳，在百忙之中扫了一眼过来。

“子闳你辛苦了。”

伟晋看着焦头烂额地情报负责人，诚心诚意地说道。


End file.
